


Veiller tard

by acrylicsquirrel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Minsung - Freeform, jisung is a reveluv and minho is a miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylicsquirrel/pseuds/acrylicsquirrel
Summary: Minho would do anything to keep jisung awake.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work & english is not my first language, so don't hesitate to correct or give me feedback!  
> The title is french and means... stay up late (it's also a song)

" _Ohmygod_. No way. No. Way.”

“The fuck are you talking about, Han jisung?”

“A red velvet comeback in ten days.”

Minho gave his friend a questioning look. He knew the boy was a big fanboy , but the news were kind of predictable. So he said out loud : “you extra dumbass” and in exchange, he received a pillow in his face.

“Respect this poor pillow! This shit is expensive”

“Is it?”

“I have no idea”

 

The two of them were sat on minho’s bed. Both were scrolling through whatever app on their phone, and regularly one exclaimed in reaction to whatever post they saw on said app.

“I’m craving oh my girl content” whined minho.

“But their comeback was last month?!”

“So what?”

“So you are the extra dumbass.”

The conversation ended there.

 

Eventually minho looked at the clock and decided it was time to lie down.

Jisung imitated him, dragging the pillow from under his head to keep it in his arms.

“Still not how you’re supposed to use a pillow.”

The youngest just gave him a tired look. At this point, minho was scared he’d fall asleep (and he did not want to sleep just yet) so he set as his goal to keep him awake.

He needed to say something interesting.

They had put their phones down and jisung was beginning to close his eyes.

“Ah, best friends... not what they used to be.” Minho said playfully.

His friend looked up “I know right. But seriously, what do you mean ?”

“you used to know everything about me.”

“and I don’t anymore...?”

Minho smirked but stayed silent.

“Well, we also used to be more than friends” added jisung with a perverted look on his face.

“stop making excuses, you’re a terrible friend.”

“Okay, okay. So what should I know?”

Once again, minho did not answer.

“just tell me for the love of god!”

“wow, stop shouting man, it’s 1 am... I have a crush.”

His friend waited for him to continue.

“...on Chan.”

Jisung’s expression at that moment was the exact embodiment of “?!”.

 

Chan was this mysterious kid from their school, who always had 3-meters-long eyeballs under his eyes. People said he stayed up all night to write songs. He never talked much, even during english class though everyone knew he was fluent... And he had the face of an angel. Minho had rarely seen him smile, but when he did it lit up the entire room.

“Why?” asked Jisung, shocked.

“I don’t need a reason.”

“true. If I needed a logical reason I would not have fallen in love with you.”

In response, minho hit the youngest with his pillow. But one second later, he was not laughing at all anymore.

“that’s why in can’t tell him.” He sighed.

“Because he would have no logical reason to love you?”

“yeah, exactly. I guess at first I’m funny and i have a pretty face -don’t laugh- but i soon become annoying. I never express my love and my humour consists of making fun of my loved ones. People grow tired of that. In the end, people start to want what they deserve, they want someone warm and loving, with whom they can have long, deep conversations.”

“isn’t it what we’re having right now ? See, you can do it. And I was joking earlier, that’s not why I broke up with you. Your humour and clumsiness make you adorable. People who know you will understand that it’s your way of showing your affection. Besides, I’m the same. I think that’s why we’re better off as friends. We were too similar on this point. But it might not be chan’s case. The only way to know if it’ll work out is to try. Stop thinking about others -except for me ofc-, _you_ deserve someone warm and loving.”

“i was going to thank you but I refuse to showork respect to someone who actually _says_ ofc”


	2. Tuesday is better than Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 7 am but surprisingly minho is not alone in this school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you'll like this chapter! I'll try to upload the next one in a week.  
> This time the title is a song by giant pink with red velvet's yeri. I recommend checking it out, And why not listening to it while reading this chapter!

It was a rainy Monday. Minho was listening to sad music on his way to school, because he liked it when music matched both the weather and his emotions. Not that anything bad happened, it was just the lack of happy events that made him feel a little depressed. He arrived early in the dull, greyish courtyard. His classes started half an hour later. He walked towards a lonely bench on the building’s right side and sat there.

He took off his earphones, his playlist was over. He expected to be surrounded by deathly silence, but he was surprised to hear noise coming from the music class. There were no lessons this early in the morning. He got closer and noticed a figure through the window. They made eye contact, even though minho could not see the person very well. He knocked. The person got up, and the window opened to reveal Chan’s face. Minho tried not to pay attention to the way his heart was pounding faster.

“can I come in? If I heard music and... it was pretty, so I was wondering if I could look at how you were working.” _Weird request_ , he thought.

“sure but... you wanna come in by the window?”

“Oh, uh, no! I-i’ll use the door!” _what an idiot_

The boy wanted to slap himself, but he calmly walked into the school and quickly approached the his destination. He knocked but got in without waiting for an answer. Only then he realised that, even with his special talent for talking about anything, with anyone, any were, the conversation was going to be awkward. Especially because it was not anyone. It was _chan_. And whatever he was doing before minho's arrival, he had stopped.

“do you want me to leave?”

“No! Not at all, I was just... I was practising my singing. And rapping.”

“You can rap? That’s so cool!” “Oh, do you think so?” chan looked genuinely surprised. “thanks I guess” He smiled shyly.

“You don’t mind me listening ?”

“Umm, no... I’ll sing this” He pointed at his laptop with his chin. Photograph by Ed sheeran was displayed on the screen.

“weren’t you in the middle of a song when I interrupted you? What was it?”

“nothing! I mean, no, obviously it was something.” He added in a small voice : “it’s a song I made”

“woah! Can I hear it?” exclaimed minho.

“I’m sorry but... it’s not quite what I want it to be, it’s not finished, it’s far from perfect, it’s far from good actually.” Chan laughed nervously.

“I’m sure it’s great, but it’s okay, I respect that. Sing whatever you want.” The black-haired boy’s tried to reassure him.

 

Eventually, after fifteen minutes of listening to chan’s soft voice, the bell rang and minho complimented the light-haired boy before joining his class.

The day went on, nothing else being out of the ordinary. Minho came home, disappointed in himself for not being able to tell chan anything, even with jisung’s encouraging words in mind. But still, a part of him felt like it had enough happiness for the rest of his life, because of the memory of that moment, of chan’s voice, chan’s eyes meeting his.

_Tomorrow,_ he thought, _I’ll talk to him again._

 

On Tuesday, he met jisung in front of his house so they could walk to school together.

“progress has been made” He declared.

“oooh, is that so? What kind of progress?”

“Progress with chan.”

“No joke” said jisung sarcastically.

Minho told him all the details of his encounter with his crush. Sadly, his friend had no experience whatsoever and therefore no good advice to give. As always, he was useless (but minho still loved him)

* 

“chan! Hey!” He acted like he was surprised to see the boy in the music room, when he was only here to meet him.

“Oh, minho! What are you doing here?”

“I, hum, forgot this.” He grabbed an abandoned pencil case on the teacher’s desk. Poor person was never going to get their stuff back.

“do you come here everyday?”

“Yeah, since last year. I asked the music teacher because, well, I can’t do it at home.”

Minho would have asked why, but he was it felt like too much questions. So, he let the blond boy speak.

But he didn’t say anything, so after a good thirty seconds of awkward silence, he had keep the conversation going.

“Why?”

“Why what?” Chan was confused.

“Why can’t you do it at home?”

“Oh, it’s just... let’s say my parents don’t like music as much as I do. Or at least they don’t like me doing it.”

“So on weekends and holidays you can’t sing or anything? That must be long.”

“wow, people rarely think of this aspect... but yes, the best I can do is hum when I'm all alone.”

“I can understand because... I dance, and I guess I love it as much as you love singing. I have two hours of lessons per week but I dance pretty much every day, just... in my bedroom. I can't imagine not being able to do so.”

“really ?” Chan looked amazed. “could I... watch you dance? Someday?”

“hmm, maybe... if I can hear your song!” said the youngest, eyes sparkling.

“but that’s unfair! You listened to me singing, I’m not asking you to show me a choreography you invented!”

“maybe, but that’s the only deal I’ll accept.”

The oldest sighed. “okay. Deal.”

“well then, you can come to my dance lesson on Friday evening, we’ll go together after school. And then you can come to my house and show me this song huh?”

Chan nodded, and minho said he had to go because he was already late for his English class and walked (more like ran) away.


	3. Do you know what i'm seeing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both way too sensitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time title is a panic! at the disco song
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter is worse than the others, I was out of ideas for the middle and i think i'm not very good at writing drama haha  
> And there might be repetitions or things like that so let me know!  
> Anyways hope you still enjoy it :)

Finally, Friday arrived. Minho had been waiting for it all week. He just hoped chan too.

 

As agreed, they met right after school.

“we can go by the bus, it takes fifteen minutes and then we’ll have fifteen minutes left to wait. There are benches in front of the practice room.” Explained the young dancer.

“Or... we could stop at some cafe on the way to get a hot chocolate.”

“Oh my god good idea! I’m starving!” Chan smiled softly at minho’s childish excitement.

“Do you know a place near here?”

“No... we’ll just see as we go”

So, they took the bus and stared outside until they found a cafe. They then got off the vehicle and headed to the place.

Minho chose a chocolate with whipped cream, and chan had a cappuccino. For once, it was him who tried to start a conversation:

“So, who are your favourite artists?”

“Oh, i love Oh my girl! I also kinda like Red velvet, it’s because of my friend, jisung, he only talks about them, so I tried listening to them, and I have to admit Bad Boy is pretty good!” He was talking too much, too fast, too nervously. “Oh and I also like got7!”

“Ooh, I like got7 too! And twice. And yeah, bad boy is so good, but from oh my girl, I only know liar liar, so...”

the boy was reassured when he heard the stress in chan’s voice. Was it a good sign?

“I’m gonna stop you right there. Only intellectuals listen to oh my girl. Liar liar has nothing wrong, it’s just you who can’t appreciate for its real value.”

“okay, okay, who said I was gonna be negative?” after a short pause, he added: “what about western artists?”

“I like post malone.”

“Me too!”

There were too many ‘me too’s, ‘oh’s and ‘I like...’s in this conversation, they both were way too enthusiastic, but minho was happy to have so many things in common with chan.

They laughed before finishing their drinks in silence (except for the very elegant screech that came out minho’s throat when he burnt his tongue) They then had to run to catch a bus in order not to be late to minho’s class.

*

Chan was standing in the back of the practise room. After some warm ups, the group had begun the choreography they were learning.

Minho’s movements were so smooth, he made it all seem easy and natural. He was... moving. Chan looked a little at everyone but to him, minho was the best. _(Oh my god, i’m as whipped as the cream on minho’s chocolate)_ He realised he never appreciated dance enough. All these bodies moving in synchronisation with both each others and the music, it was so complex, so beautiful.

*

“how did you find it?”

“awesome! Minho, you’re the best dancer I’ve ever seen!”

“then you’ve not seen a lot.” It was dark but chan could very well see his friend was blushing.

“don’t say that, you really are good. Did you ever think of making dance your job?”

“not a chance.”

“you are talented, passionate, your parents support you... you have all you need.”

“look, I’m sorry but I’m not going to make life decisions just so you can live through me.” as soon as the words crossed his lips, minho regretted them. “i-i’m sorry, i didn’t mean that at all!”

“you said it though. I was just trying to be nice.” Chan’s tone was cold as ice.

“what do you mean?”

“I was just trying to be polite, to make conversation, minho. You’re right, I don’t know shit about dance, you might be very good or dance like a drunk camel. It’s not like you brought me to tears or anything.”

Minho could have cried. Right now, he wanted to crawl in his bed and mourn until no more tears came.

Even though minho was not very confident in his dancing, he had hoped he could touch people by putting such energy and soul into his moves. But no, it seemed he was just a basic wannabe dancer who gave no emotions.

What he didn’t see was chan’s sad expression and if he had been a little less insecure, he would have heard his tone wasn’t sincere and he did not talk with his heart. The truth was chan regretted his harsh words too, but now it was too late.

“I... should go now”

That’s how they parted ways. Tears fell down minho’s cheeks on the way home, but he was far from imagining that it was the same for chan. Minho didn’t get to hear the song he had been thinking of for the past week, and that he was sure was great. Chan didn’t get to share his secret with a special someone.

 

Two weeks passed and minho took a hold back hold on his life. He had accepted to get over this love, but just then an idea came to him. He knew how to redeem himself. The plan was risky, but chan already hated him –or so he thought- so he had nothing to loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this was short, sorry


	4. Windy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good ending ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so longgg  
> I had no inspiration and didn't want to write shit  
> I think this is the longest chapter in the fic
> 
> Ah and the title had to be a oh my girl song this time!  
> The first quote is from windy day, the one at the very end from 3racha's for you.
> 
> Aaand this is heavily inspired by the movie Coco (at this point I could call this a coco au)

Minho had set his alarm early so he could arrive to school half an hour before class started, just like he did a week ago.

* 

He was now in front of the building. This time, he new what to do. He went to the music room’s door. He could hear chan very well this way. It was perfect.

* 

Chan had given his address to minho a few days ago, when they were still friends. He looked it up on Google map and memorised the way, feeling like a stalker. _Well, he was okay with me having his address. At first._

_*_

The house was huge and the walls perfectly white. Every part of it was clean and neat. Not a blade of grass was higher than the others.

Minho knocked. The door opened on a woman. She didn’t quite fit the image her house gave. Her hair was messy and she was tying up a bathrobe around her.

“hello? I don’t have money on me.” She said nervously.

“Hello, uh, no, that’s not why I’m here... I’m hum... chan’s friend.”

“Oh. He’s not here.”

“yeah, I know.” He paused. “I wanted to talk to you and your husband.”

A bitter laugh crossed the woman’s lips.

“my husband? It’s been long since he left us on our own.”

“i-i’m sorry, i didn’t know.”

“that doesn’t surprise me” She sighed. “chan likes to pretend he has a normal family, and not an unstable single mother.”

Minho felt awkward.

“I’m... sure that’s not what he means...”

“well, whatever. What exactly are you here for?”

“It’s about chan. I, hum... heard you don’t let him sing here, but...” at this moment, minho realised how rude it was to go up to someone’s house and tell them how to raise their children, especially when you were only 17.

“No, indeed. And I have my reasons, young man, so if that’s all you are here for, you might as well leave now.”

“No! No, wait”

He now also knew was he was risking: if he told the woman what her song was doing so early in the morning, everyday at school, the chances were big that she would forbid him continue. He took a moment to think, standing against the door so the woman could not close it on him. Suddenly, he realised how selfish he was being. Just for a small chance to get chan back, he was ready to deprive him from his greatest passion. But it was too late to go back. Now, he had to get the best out of the trouble he put himself -and the boy he loved- in. There was no choice. He had to succeed.

“chan... it’s really important for him. And he’s good. It would be such a waste...”

“No. Not a waste. I’m saving him. Music brings nothing good, it makes you seek fame and seeking fame makes you leave your home and the people who love you.”

For a split second, no one said anything. Minho understood that this idea did not come to the woman’s mind through logical reflexion. Some event had made her think this way.

She continued:

“That’s exactly what his father did. Three years and we learn that he died drunk in a car accident. I wouldn’t care. But the worse is he killed two people with him.”

“I’m sorry.” Minho was unsure of whether he should say what he was thinking. He did. “... but not every musician is like that. I’m sure you raised chan to be a good and selfless person. He doesn’t seek fame, he seeks living his passion.”

He took his phone out and started playing what he had recorded earlier this day.

“that’s chan singing. He does so everyday at school.” Minho shut up to let the woman listen and waited to hear what she had to say.

Her voice had become small when she answered.

“He has his father’s voice. He used to sing for me. I loved it. It’s not my fault life made me hate music. It’s not easy raising your child alone. And it’s not easy loosing the love of your life.” She giggled lightly and shook her head. "But why am I telling you this ? As you can see i got over it, now there’s chan to give a meaning to my life.”

“See, you love your son, you wouldn’t want to hurt him.” Minho tried “and you seem to trust him...”

“i do!” Suddenly her sad tone had become shouts. “but i believe some things are stronger than willpower. Now please get the hell out of my front yard!”

 

Minho was disheartened and tired. It was time for him to go home.

The next day, he woke up emptied of his energy. Slowly, he

Got of his bed,

Showered,

Put on some clothes,

and went to school, again. As usual, he blasted music in his earphones. This time it did not match his mood because he really, _really_ needed to cheer up.

“ _All day, my heart used to feel restless_

_But it was all for this_

_Emotions that were pressed into a corner of my heart_

_Have awaken from a deep sleep”_

He had arrived. He nearly teared up when he heard music coming from the right part of the building. Then, he realised. There was music. There shouldn’t have been. Now chan’s mother knew what was up, there would no longer be practices early in the morning. No angelic voice coming from the music room.

But there was music.

He ran to the window. He could make out blond, wavy hair. Quick movements that showed nervousness. There was no doubt. It was him.

Then, the music stopped. the vague silhouette opened the door and left the room.

Minho stepped back, startled. That’s when he saw chan walking towards him.

_Oh_ , he remembered. he could see me.

His stomach was tied. Chan kept getting closer, and...

He opened his arms

And he hugged minho.

The black-haired boy’s jaw dropped. What was happening ? Chan should have been angry.

But instead of that, he turned to minho, arms still on the dancer’s shoulders and his face crossed by a smile.

“you talked to my mother.”

“Yes, sorry about that-"

“don’t be! Don't be sorry! I mean, at first i was a little freaked out, but minho. You made my mother – my mother, the most stubborn person in this world – change her mind.”

“wait what? She changed her mind? But the last thing she told me was ‘get the hell out of my front yard’ !”

Minho’s peeved look made chan burst out in laughter. But he would be told the whole story later. Right now...

“i think I have a song to sing to you.”

 

_Believe in yourself_

_Blessings wait for you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so muchhhh for reading this whole fic :')  
> Also is it more natural if, when talking to minho, chan says 'my mother' or 'my mum' ?  
> Thank you in advance for answering! 
> 
> love love love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is pretty short so I was thinking of making it the prologue of a minchan fic. If anyone is interested you can tell me!


End file.
